<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blueberry serket by Notkarkatkinnie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395539">Blueberry serket</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notkarkatkinnie/pseuds/Notkarkatkinnie'>Notkarkatkinnie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Inflation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:02:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notkarkatkinnie/pseuds/Notkarkatkinnie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi gives Vriska a new soda as a prank that backfires horribly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blueberry serket</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WIP</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"VR1SK4! H3Y! H3YYYY!" you wave your hand in front of your matesprites face grinning as usual. "What? What is it? Is it important?" She looks at you, casual amusement in her eyes and the same faint blueberry smelling blush she gets whenever your close to her. Your grin gets wider. This is gonna be fun. "1 GOT YOU SOM3TH1NG!" "what would that 8e?" "4 DR1NK!" you uncaptcha a blueberry tab, and shake it lightly in front of her face. "8ut weren't these discontinued?" "NOTH1NG 1S D1SCONT1NU3D W1TH 4N 4LCH3M1TOR VR1SK4!" You cackle and shake it lightly again. "Well...I have wanted to try that one for a while...okay fine, if it makes you quiet down a little" "NO PROM1S3S" "ugh..." she grabs the soda from your hands and sighs, cracking it open, a little foam dripping down from being shaked. "Well it doesnt smell horri8le..." she takes a small sip and blushes slightly. "well...thanks 8a8e...its pretty good." "1 KN3W 1T, B3C4US3 ITS SW33T 4ND BLU3, L1K3 YOU!" she chuckles, taking another gulp "I think karkat would disagree with that st8ment haha" "TRU3 3NOUGH." her blush grows brighter as she gulps the last of it down, tossing the can into the trash. "so, what did you-urp- com8ine for this?" "F4YGO, T4B, 4ND 4 BLU3B3RRY." The tealbloods says proudly. She blushes even brighter, unusually for herself. "VR1SK4 4R3 YOU OK? YOUR BLUSH1NG R34LLY H4RD!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>